PhilippinesHetalia:Gakuen Days
by loveDango784
Summary: I'm back! I miss writing fanfics for Philippines so I decided to write a new one. The author of 'Philippines Hetalia' and 'Philippines Hetalia: Valentine's Day Edition' presents to you 'Philippines Hetalia:Gakuen' Days.(Yayy!) The title pretty much describes the story plot. I hope you enjoy the humor, craziness, and drama this story brings you.
1. Chapter 1

**Philippines+Hetalia: Gakuen Days Ch. 1**

**First Day**

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Japan asks.

"I'm ready." Philippines answers him. Together they open the door for Philippines' first day of school.

_(Your are now imagining the Hetalia opening theme song)_

_One Week Earlier..._

"I heard that you got Japan enrolled in the World Academy W. that is made up of student countries." Philippines' boss says.

"Yes." Japan's boss replies. "It's a great school that promotes world peace. I'm glad that Japan has the opportunity to be part of a great learning environment."

Philippines' boss rubs his chin in contemplation (did you see that‚ I used a big word.) "If that's the case‚ I guess I have Philippines enrolled in that school as well."

In the next room sits Philippines and Japan. They are having tea while they eavesdrop on their bosses like any normal country would do.

"You're going to school?" Philippines asks Japan after she hears her boss mention World Academy.

Japan nods in response. "Yeah."

"That's so cool!" Philippines exclaims. "You're so lucky. You get to wear a uniform, you get to run from class to class, you get to be late for class, and you get to study for tests that you'll probably fail at in first place. I'm so jealous."

"It's not that great." Japan mutters. "I mean there's public bathroom that you have to share with other people. They rarely clean in there so you just end up slipping in some fool's mess that can't aim."

"Well that sounds like a personal problem to me." Philippines replies. "Besides, that only happens in the boys bathroom so I don't have to worry about that."

"You never know." Japan shrugs. Philippines is about to respond to Japan's remark before someone interrupts their conversation.

"Philippines." her boss says slams open the door. "Seems like you're going to go to school!"

"Really!" Philippines exclaims. She squeals. "Messy bathrooms here I come!"

_Present_

Philippines and Japan walk through the hallway to their classroom. Philippines can imagine it now: Her walking into her first classroom to find a sea of smiling classmates waiting to greet her. She'll make a ton of friends and climb the social ladder like it's nothing. Her first day will be the best day ever.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Japan asks.

"I'm ready." Philippines answers him. Together they open the door for Philippines' first day of school.

As expected, there are a sea of faces looking at Philippines, but they are far for smiling. They just all look like a pact of animals growling at the weaker species.

"How many times do we have to tell you, Japan," sneers one kid. "Stop bring mangy animals to school."

_Mangy animal?_ Philippines says to herself. _What is that suppose to mean? _Philippines looks at the boy. He has dark brown hair (as does everyone else in the room) with one awkward curl that looks like there's a face drawn in the middle of it. His eyes are brown with a hint of menace in them.

"Mr. Korea, you need to be polite to your fellow students." Japan says to the boy, unamused.

"Japan!" the boy, Korea, whines. "I told you to call me 'hyung' when you address me."

"First of all I am older than you so I will not call you 'older brother'." Japan replies. "And if I were to call you my older brother- which is never- I would say it in my own language."

"Well I see that someone peed in your cheerios." Korea mumbles. He sinks in his seat and turns his head towards the window.

"We have a new transfer student that will be attending the academy today." Japan changes the subject. "Her name is Philippines. I hope you treat her with hospitality."

Japan pushes Philippines in the front of the room. She bows before her peers. "I hope we get to be friends." she says. The others look at her for a second and go back talking to each other; they completely ignore her.

"I see how it is." Philippines pouts. She goes to an empty seat in the back next to the window. She couldn't bear to speak to her new classmates

"Hello." says a cheerful voice. Philippines turns to her right and sees a cute girl sitting next to her. She has the usual dark brown hair that has a crazy curl that runs down her face with matching dark brown eyes. "My name is Taiwan." she says as she holds out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Philippines." Philippines replies halfheartedly. She still feels dejected by the treatment that she received by her class.

"Don't let how the class treats you get to you." The Taiwan girl says. "They aren't really friendly to people they don't know. Just give them time; they'll start to warm up to you."

"You're friendly to me but yet you don't know me. Why is that?" Philippines asks.

Taiwan smiles. "I guess I'm an exception." Philippines smiles with Taiwan. It seems that she made a friend amongst the sea of unfriendly people.

"Are you the new student?" someone asks. Philippines and Taiwan looks towards the person talking. The girl before her also has brown hair (why do I even bother with the hair color) which is tied back in a ponytail and she has golden orbs for eyes. The particular thing about this Asian that she possess a random long paddle.

"Yes." Taiwan answers for Philippines. "Her name is Philippines."

The girl takes a moment to examine the Filipina. Then all of a sudden the girl stomps the ground with her paddle that makes a loud thuck! "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Philippines." She kneels on one knee and looks up to Philippines. Philippines in shock that the girl would make such a commotion just to greet her. "My name is Vietnam. Please be my friend." She is now on both knees in the begging position.

Philippines entire face is red with embarrassment. "You don't have to be on your knees when you ask me to be your friend. You wanting to be my friend is enough for me."

"Really?" Vietnam asks.

"Yeah." she grins. "And for future references, you don't have to do..._that_ when introduce yourself." Philippines points at Vietnam entire self that is kneeling on the dusty ground.

"I am sorry, it seems that I have failed you." Vietnam converts to the please-cut-my-head-off-I-am-a-failure pose.

"You know what? J-just go back to your seat." Philippines gives up explaining to her the concepts of being normal and lifts the pleading country from her knees.

Vietnam asks, "Does that mean I'm your friend?"

"Yes,yes. Now go back to your seat." Philippines shoves her anywhere away for her seat. As she is pushing Vietnam away she hears her say something under her breath.

"I'm glad." she whispers.

Philippines smiles after she shoves Vietnam in a seat. Right when she makes it back to her own seat, the teacher walks in

"Okay everyone, shut up and get your butts in a seat." the teachers yells over the kids voices. Class has begun.

=Philippines "Hetalia"=

Everyone in the class has their faces stuffed in a book scratching down notes furiously. It is like someone is holding a gun to their heads telling them if they don't write down these notes then they will shoot them. Philippines on the other hand is a different story. She spent most of the class period looking out the window. She watches as a person walks to their destination. She even watches someone chase a small bear across the schoolyard. Then the bell rang to dismiss class. Philippines snaps out her daze and sees everyone packing up. As they are packing up, Philippines overhears them whisper to one another.

"_Do you know that new student, I heard that she was more secluded than Japan."_

"_I heard she's an uncivilized mongrel."_

"_It's said that no one would colonize her because she use to act like a diseased animal."_

"_What do mean 'use to' . I heard she still does."_

"_...a mangy animal."_

"Man I thought that period would never end." Taiwan complains as she stretches out her arms.

"Do you hear what everyone is saying about me?" Philippines whispers to Taiwan. "I'm here one period and they already make it seem like I was raised in a ditch."

Taiwan takes a moment to listen to they whispers around her. "Their talking about you! That's great!" Taiwan says cheerfully.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Philippines asks, slightly offended by her reaction.

"Usual the Asian class would ignore new students and won't give them the light of day. Since they are taking the time to talk about you, that means that they've taken a shine to you." she explains.

"What kind of sick, demented world did I land myself in?" Philippine mutters.

"You landed in World Academy!" Taiwan smiles.

(You are now imagining Hetalia's end theme song)

=Thank you for reading this new fanfic. Fair warning, I have no idea how to set up the World Academy school system so I'm kind if making this up as I go. Now going off topic, in this version of Philippines+Hetalia, Philippines might (notice how it's underlined) snatch herself a boyfriend. It is your job as the reader to suggest who it may be. It could be America, England, Japan, or some other country I have yet to mention. If you are one that doesn't like to make those kind of decisions them you can comment on how good or crappy this first chapter is. Until next time ;D=


	2. Chapter 2

**Philippines+Hetalia: Gakuen Days Ch. 2**

**1 Day Down & 179 Days Left to Go**

There is one-hundred and eighty days in a school year. There's seven days a week and twenty-four hours in a day. Out of those twenty-four hours an average student spends about eight hours of it in school. Philippines made it through one hour of school and already has the nickname 'mangy animal' and is a person that is highly recommended to be avoided. 1 hour down and 7 hours to go.

_(You are now imaging Hetalia's opening theme song)_

"Philippines, it's going to be okay." Taiwan says in her comforting voice. "I'm sure everyone gets called a mangy animal these days."

"I've heard a lot of horrible comforting words but that's got to be the worst one out of all of them." Philippines head is down on her desk. If you stand close enough to her you can almost feel her depression radiating from her.

Taiwan nudges Philippines' shoulder. "Philippines, we have to go. We'll be late for class. What do you have next period?" Philippines hands Taiwan a slip of paper with her schedule on it. "You have study hall this period. Great! We can go together and I can show you where that is."

"You don't have to do that, Miss Taiwan." the two countries turn their head and are faced with Japan. "You should get to class Miss Taiwan if you don't want to be late."

After he says this, a bell rings overhead. "Crap the minute bell!" Taiwan grabs her stuff and runs out the door. "See you guys later!"

"What about me?" Philippines asks Japan. "Aren't I going to be late?"

"Since this is your study hall, I got permission from the study hall teacher to excuse you out of class." he answers. "You're a new student so that means you don't know your way around. We can use this time to take a tour of the school so you won't get lost."

"So what if I get lost." Philippines says as she puts her head back down in sorrow. "It's not like my reputation at this school can get any worse."

"You'll be okay." Japan says to the depressed Filipina as he pulls her out of her seat. "At least they are talking about you."

"No matter how many times you explain how my class spreading rumors about me is good, I will never believe it." Philippines says flatly.

=Philippines "Hetalia=

Japan takes Philippines and shows her all the places one must know like the bathroom, school office, nurse's office, and etc. Now he is showing her where her classes are.

"If you walk down the that hall and turn left, the first door you see on your right is the literature room and the room next door down is the English class." Japan turns around to face Philippines and sees her looking in another room. "Miss Philippines?"

"What?!" Philippines spins around and looks at Japan with a face like a child that got caught eating cookies in the middle of the night. "I wasn't doing anything, who said I was doing anything?"

Japan tilts his head in curiosity. "Well it's obvious that you're doing something. What is it?"

"Looking at this classroom! It's so big!" she says. "There are so many people in there!"

"Oh you must be talking about the European history class." Japan walks over to Philippines. "The school is made up of mostly Europeans so they had to make a classroom that could fit all of them."

Philippines' eyes were filled with fascination. "So many white people in one room..." She stares at the room with many white people in it. Then she hears japan exclaim.

"Oh no!" Japan say when he looks at his watch. "There one minute until the bell rings and our class are in next building!"

Philippines takes a moment to think and then grabs Japan's wrist.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Getting us to class."

= Japan "Hetalia"=

Philippines and Japan makes it to class without getting a tardy (even though Japan claims he lost a lung during running. He wasn't even running, it was like a combination of skipping and jogging.) After the two countries make it to class, two periods go by in a blink of an eye and it's time for lunch.

"Hey Philippines, let's go to the cafeteria together." Taiwan invites Philippines.

"May I join you guys to go to the eating facility." The countries turn to see who it is and sees it's Vietnam.

"Okay!" Taiwan grabs Philippines and Vietnam's arms and drags them to the lunchroom.

...

Letting Taiwan drag Philippines is something that will never let happen again. Taiwan pushes and shoves her way through the bustling crowd while the two countries tailing her suffer the aftermath. The people would push them think that they were the one squeezing through the crowd and being rude by shoving. By the time they make it to the cafeteria, their hair were shaped like two rat nests and they had bruises from all the elbowing.

"My life flashed before my eyes." Vietnam says traumatized. "Don't make me go through that again."

Philippines is just as traumatized as Vietnam. "Life no meaning anymore..."

"Come on guys!" Taiwan tried to cheer them up. "It wasn't that bad."

"I was touched where no woman should be touched." Vietnam contradicts Taiwan's words.

"Then it was that bad."

"Hey look, the mangy animal made friends." The three girls turn and see before them as certain Korean.

"Korea..." Taiwan growls. "What are you doing here?"

"To get food, duh." he replies. "But I guess I have to go somewhere else since they are now letting would animals roam free in here." Korea looks towards Philippines with disgust.

"What's your problem, Korea. When did you become such a douche to Philippines?"

"Douche? She should be glad I take the time to acknowledge her. If anything I'm being considerate to her."

"You know what?"Taiwan takes Philippine by the arm. "We don't have to listen to your stupid remarks. Let's go guys." And with that Taiwan stomps away with Philippines and Vietnam.

"That stupid, vexing, vapid..." Taiwan rants. "Insipid, annoying, moronic..."

"Korea isn't usually this mean." Vietnam whispers to Philippines as Taiwan calls Korea every offensive name in the dictionary. "I don't sees any reason for him to pick on you."

"...hoe-bag, retarded, idiotic, dill-head…"

"It's okay ." Philippine responds. "I don't mind being the butt of all the jokes."

"...pheasant, creature, mangy…"

Tears form in the brim of Vietnam's eyes. "You are so brave." she reaches out and hugs Philippines. "Even after being called a mangy animal and shunned by fellow students because they think you have AIDS or whatever, you still stand tall! You are so inspirational!"

"butt hole, fat-faced, mean…"

Philippines tears away from the crying country's arms. "Thank you for reminding me the shame I have."

"So brave!"

"...stinky, ugly, jerk head…"

Philippines sighs and goes grabs a tray. Behind her Taiwan cussing Korea out and Vietnam applauding her for her so called "braveness." Philippines wanted her first experience in high school to be filled with welcome and fun. Instead she gets evil stares and nasty rumors. For friends she wanted to be surround with friendly faces. But she gets a ranting potty-mouth and a blubbering freak. What did she do to get this kind of torment.

"Philippines watch out!" Philippines snaps out her trance and sees a rolling dish trolley barreling towards her. Before she could get out of the way, the trolley collides into her, knocks her over, and spills all the dirty on top of her. Not only does the dirty scatter all over her, her lunch spills over her uniform.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?!" Taiwan goes and tries to help Philippines but she shoves her away and runs in a fit of tears. When she runs, she can hear laughter. Laughter everywhere.

=Korea "Hetalia"=

The rest of the day is a blur to Philippines. She goes through the day without making eye contact with anyone and keeps her head down so no one can see her. When Taiwan or Vietnam or even Japan try to talk to her, she brushes them off. As for her uniform, she didn't have any extra change of clothes so she had to clean up her clothes the best way she could in the bathroom. Her once red dress is now stained with potatoes and gravy.

When the bell to release the students, Philippines stays behind until everyone leaves. When the school in empty, she gets up from her desk and goes home. She starts to leave the school campus before she realizes she doesn't know where to go. She couldn't go home since it's in another country. While Philippines contemplates what to do next, she doesn't notices someone beside her.

"What's up, mangy animal?" he says. Philippines glances up and sees Korea. Sadly she didn't have anywhere to go so she just stood there like an idiot. "Are you not talking today? Or are so uncivilized that you don't know how to communicate with other countries."

"It's not that I'm uncivilized, it's just that I don't converse with douches like you." Philippines says to him without look at him.

"And she speaks." he sneers. "That's a plot twist that I didn't see coming."

Philippines clenches her fists. She tries to control her emotions. "Shut up." she mutters.

"Sorry, I don't take orders to barbarians like you."

With that last statement, she breaks. "Why do you have to so mean? What did I do to you to deserve this? Why do I deserve this hate. I barely know you and you decide to ruin my reputation in school. Why? ANSWER ME!"

"I don't know…" Korea looks up towards the sky. Philippines eyes widens with shock and hatred. "I was bored. I found you entertaining…" And with that he grins and walks away.

Philippines is still to shocked to move and stands there. As she watches him walk away, she notices a truck driving at incredible speed towards Korea. It seem that the driver isn't paying attention.

_What should I do!? What should I do?!_ The truck comes closer and closer and Korea has yet to notice that he is going to get ran over. Philippines curses herself and begins to run. Right when the truck is about to hit Korea, Philippines shoves out of the way. They land on the hard concrete. Philippines recovers from the fall first and immediately checks Korea for injuries.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she squeezes his face between her hands and sees no visible injuries.

"I'm fine' he quickly shoves her off. he stands off and dust himself up. when looks down at Philippines, he notice tears coming down her face. "What happened to you?!"

"I'm so glad you're okay." she wipes her tears away.

"Whatever…" he mumbles.

"Philippines!" the see Taiwan and Vietnam run towards them. "We saw everything, are you okay?!" they totally ignore Korea and look to see if Philippines needs anything.

"I'm okay." she says.

"Looking at you risking your life for a jerk." Taiwan huffs as she tries to inspect Philippines. "Why did you do it?"

"I didn't want to see him hurt." Philippine glances at Korea.

"Stupid answer." she takes a hold of Philippines arm. "Come on, let's go to my room. we'll clean you up." Taiwan and Vietnam take Philippines away. As she passes Korea, she can hear him whisper something in her ear.

"Thank you."

And with that, Philippines' first day of school comes to a conclusion. That is 1 day down and 179 days to go.

(You are now imagining Hetalia's ending theme song)

=First days of school suck. I changed the school systems from I Japanese to American. I notice that I set it up like that in the first chapter and felt to lazy to change it so the school system is officially American. Just to let you guy's know...=


	3. Chapter 3

**Philippines+Hetalia: Gakuen Days Ch. 3**

**Europeans**

"Philippines!" Philippines is walking down the hallway with her friends and when she hears her name, she turns. She sees a Korean charging at her. Before she could do anything, the boy knocks her down and starts groping her breast.

"Tell me, are you a C or B?' Korea asks. "I think you're either a large B or a small C. Am I right?"

Philippines screams and tries to push the groping country off of her. "MANYAKIS!"

(You are now imagining Hetalia's opening theme song)

_Few days earlier..._

Philippines stands in the shower cleaning all of today's troubles away.

Thank you…

Philippines wonders if what Korea said was sincere or not. to her it seem sincere; maybe it was.

Mangy animal…

Of course it wasn't sincere. He was just saying thank you to say thank you. Like When one says thank you to a servant but doesn't really mean it

"I guess this was really the worst day of my life." She sighs and gets dress.

"Do you feel better now?" Taiwan asks as Philippines left the bathroom. She is sitting at the table with Vietnam.

"I guess." Philippines mumbles.

"You poor thing," Taiwan pours a hot cup of tea. "You poor stupid thing."

"Taiwan please." Philippines blows on her tea. "Didn't you yell at me enough when we were walking here?"

"I suppose. I guess it was a good thing that you didn't let him get killed. If you did that, we have his body to deal with. And you know how messy that can be!" The three laugh thus lighting the atmosphere.

"I wish I could stay here and not go to school." Philippines says. "I don't think I can face another day of torture."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Taiwan hugs her. "You have us."

=Taiwan "Hetalia"=

Keeping her head down, Philippines cautiously walks through the hallway. She can hear everyone whispering but she tries her best to block them out. Then someone loudly yells her name.

"PHILIPPINES!" Philippines spins around and finds someone pinning her down. She glance up and sees who it is.

"What's up, noona?" Korea smiles.

Philippine thinks of a lot of clever things to say to him and chooses the best response. "Huh?!"

Korea holds out his hand and helps the shocked girl on her feet. "Let's talk, okay?"

...

"What do you want?" Philippines has her arms crossed as she sits on the tables edge in an empty classroom.

"I wanted to apologize." What Korea says throws Philippines off. "I wronged you and I feel really bad about it."

Philippines says nothing.

"When you push me out of the way of that truck, I wonder why you helped after what I done to you. Then I realized that the just the kind of person you are, one that is kind and innocent"

There is more silence.

"What I did was cruel and rude. I don't know why I did but I did it and I regret it greatly. I knew what I was doing was wrong but something told me to continue to do it. Like an inner demon, I guess. I know I am asking a lot from you when I ask you to forgive me but that all I can do right now" Korea gets on his knees into the basic 'forgive me' Asian pose.

Philippines walks towards him with a blank expression. Korea prepares for his punishment. After a very seconds of waiting, he looks and sees Philippines, hand outreach towards him. Plastered on her face is a smile.

"Get up." she says. "No man should be one his knees, it's shameful." the Filipina helps Korea up from his knees.

"You are a different Korea I never got to meet." Philippines holds her hands out for introduction. "My name is Philippines, I hope we get to be friends."

Korea's overflow with tears. "Philippines!" Runs towards and embraces her. He cries on her shoulder as she comforts him like a mother would comfort her child.

"Yes, let's be friends."

_Present…_

After Philippines and Korea became friends, school life for Philippines has been a breeze. She doesn't hear rumor about her being an uncivilized creature (though one or two float around the school). She is surrounded by her friends and is happy. The only downer is Korea groping her bosoms, but she develops a sixth sense where she can sense him about to attack her.

"NOONA!" Philippines hears Korea say. She turns around and punches his head in the ground before he can gets his hands on her breast.

"Don't you have places to be?!" Philippines yells at him. "Try to touch my breast one more time. I dare you." Philippines prepare to punch him again (as if one time isn't enough) but, the minute bell rings.

"Guess we have to go." Taiwan says she cautiously helps Korea from the hole his face made. "See you at lunch!"

"Bye!" Philippines waves. She smiles. It's really great to have friends like that. After standing there like an idiot for a minute, the tardy bell rings. Philippine snaps out her trance and realizes that she is late.

"Crap!" She runs as fast as she can to her class. Her teacher is famous for locking students out after the bell rings. She turns the corner and swings the door open. Rushing in, she falls to her knees.

"I'm sorry for being late, it won't happen again." Philippine apologizes while keeping her head down. She stays like that for a few seconds. She finds the silence unusual and peers up. A few inches from her face are very large eyebrows.

"Eyebrows!" Philippines screams as she quickly jumps back.

"Hey, just because they are big doesn't mean you have to point!" Large eyebrow says.

Philippines notices her finger pointing at him and puts it down and awkwardly smiles. She then surveys at her surroundings. The room is completely black with small light hovering in the air. You can barely see two feet in front of you. What Philippines can see is unidentifiable objects that she hopes she doesn't come in contact with.

"This isn't World History." Philippines states the obvious.

"Aren't you observant…" Large eyebrows says. Other than the boy's ridiculous large eyebrows, he has messy blonde hair with green eyes. He wears the school's uniform but has a black cape over it.

"It was nice meeting you-well not really meeting you but you know what I mean- and all but, I have go so..." Philippines reaches behind her for the door but doesn't find it. She turns around and sees it has disappeared.

"Where's the door!" she exclaims.

"Oh that," large eyebrow walks stands next to her. "The door disappears from time-to-time but it'll come back in a minute."

Philippines eyes widen. "Your doors disappear?!"

"Well this is the Black Magic Club." he snorts. "I never heard of any other black magic club that doesn't have a door that disappear."

"I never heard of any Black Magic Club ever." the filipina says flatly. "In fact, this looks more like the occult that anything else."

"If you look up that word, then technically we are."

"I meant the bad kind. The really bad kind."

"Oh… if it makes you feel any better, we're not."

"No, no it doesn't"

"Okay…" large eyebrows stands there uncomfortably while he scratches his head. Then his face lights up with a thought. "We haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name is England, the president of the Black Magic Club and the president of the school council."

"Philippines." Philippines shakes hands with him. "Wait, you're the student council president?"

"Yes," England grins with pride. "Yes I am."

Philippines has an unimpressed look on it. "You don't like one."

"Meany…" England goes off and pouts in a corner.

"I'm sorry!" Philippines apologizes. "I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that you don't have that leadership look to you."

"..."

"Crap, that doesn't sound any better." Philippines tries to think of other comforting words to say but all of them sounds offensive. "I'm really sorry, I never talked to a non-Asian before." _At least not nicely_, she adds.

England looks up towards Philippines. "You never spoken to people that aren't Asian?"

_No._ "Yes." the filippina replies.

"Then I just have to introduce you to some."

"What?"

"Meet me at lunch, I'll introduce to some of my friends. Well, they're not really friends they're uh… just meet me at lunch."

"Okay…"

=England "Hetalia"=

Philippines makes it out of the Black Magic Club for the last minute of class. When the teacher asks her where she was, she tells him that she was trapped in the Black Magic Club room. After hearing this, he says no more and tells her to go to her seat. She guesses things like that get excused.

"Come on Philippines, let's go to lunch." Taiwan grabs Philippines arms but she pulls away.

"Sorry, I can't. I promised someone else I would eat lunch with him." And with that, Philippines leaves.

"Noona!" Korea waves at Philippines but she ignores hims. "Where is she going?"

"She apparently has other plans." Taiwan answers.

"Philippines!" England waves Philippines over. Surrounding him are many many Caucasian countries.

"Everyone meet Philippines." England says when she arrives at the group. "Apparently she's a new student."

"Philippines!" a country yells in surprise. Philippines sees who it is and recognizes a man that she hasn't seen in a long time.

"Spain!" Philippines exclaims back. The green eyed, brown haired Spaniard smiles and runs to give Philippines a hug. He hugs her so tight that she couldn't breath. (Spain: don't let your children around him, just don't.)

"I guess you guys meet before." England points out.

Philippines pushes Spain off of her and chuckle awkwardly. "It's not what you think, we're just...uh...acquaintances."

"Acquaintances!?" A waterfall of tears fall from Spain's eyes. "How can you be so cruel, mija!?"

Philippines grabs the nearest thing (which is a roll) and shoves it in Spain's mouth. "You can sit now." the broken-hearted country pouts as he goes to his seat.

"Fuck, the mango bitch is here."

"Up yours!" the now angry Filipina screams unconsciously. She notices that she said that a little too loud and everyone is now staring at her. "Sorry…"

"You never change." the country smirks. He has brown hair with caramel eyes. Every aspect of his face annoys Philippines.

"No one wants you Romano." Philippines says. (Romano: someone really 'oughta shove a bar of soap down his throat.)

"That's not what you said last night." Romano retaliates.

"You little…!" Philippines raises her arm to punch the little squirt's face but instead elbows someone in the chin.

"Oh my gosh I am so sor-" mid-sentence, she turns to see who she hit and her face completely drains of blood.

What is before her is a giant country that has beige colored hair and soul sucking, purple eyes. "Kolkolkolkol."

"Scary!" the filipina screams as she hides behind Romano.

"Don't fucking hid behind me! I don't want to be One with Russia!" Romano shoves Philippines away and runs in fear. (Russia: he just wants a friend.) Scared, Philippines also runs away but bumps into someone else.

"Sorry…" she looks up and sees she ran into another scary country. The slicked back blonde hair and the intimidating blue eyes makes Philippines want to run away again.

"Are you okay?" he asks. To her surprise, he seems to be nice.

"I'm okay." she replies.

"My name is Germany. " He holds out his hand. "You want a bratwurst?"

"No, no I'm good." Philippines cautiously shakes his hand. (Germany: do not be fooled, he's a pervert like the rest of them.)

"Doitsu!" a country comes running towards them. He's a cute little country that looks like Romano but his eyes are closed. When he runs towards them (well more like skips), he magical falls on air and lands on his face. Philippines goes to nurse mode and goes to help the little country.

"You poor thing." she says as he helps him up. "You okay?"

"Ve~"he says. "You're pretty. " Philippines face goes completely red when he says this.

"Italy, stop lagging and get up." Germany grabs Italy by the arms and forces him up.

"Vvveee~! That hurts." he cries. (Italy: aww~ you cute little womanizer.)

"Awww!Too cute!" Philippines gives him a big hug because she has a fondness for cuteness.

"Vee~" As Philippines and Italy share a cute moment, there is a commotion in the background.

"But I want rap- I mean meet her!"

"You are the last person I want her to meet!" England's voice says.

"France must know all women that set foot in this school!"

"What's going on?" Philippines (like an idiot) walks towards the two bickering countries. Right when she arrives, France frees himself.

"NO!" England screams but it's too late. France has made his move.

"Oh such delicate flower, will you give me the pleasure to tell me your name?" France has long blonde hair, facial hair, and wanting blue eyes. Long story short, he has a rapist face.

"I don't know if I should..." Philippines tries to escape but France pins her against the nearest wall.

" Then why don't we somewhere secluded and let me show you how to properly introduce yourself." France says he runs his hand up her leg. (France: molesting the world, one country at a time.)

Philippine is about to kick his manhood away until someone hits him up side the head with a frying pan.

"Down, rapist, down." The browned hair, green eyed frying pan girl says.

"Why couldn't you do that when he tried to molest me?" The girl's companion questions. Her friends has brown hair with a curl and violet eyes.

"Because, Austria," the girls says. "It's cute to see you struggle." (Austria: mole face.)

Austria starts to look nauseous "You're sick."

"Philippines!" England says as he jumps over France's unconscious body. "You met Austria and Hungary I see." Hungary, Austria, and Philippines introduce themselves.

"Do you normally whack people with frying pans." Philippines asks Hungary.

"Nope," she says. "Just France." (Hungary: if it's man on man, she's there.)

"I think you met just about everybody." England butts in. "why don't you guys go to the table and eat. I think France left his lunch there." All the countries sit at the table and feast on their lunches and France's lunch. After a few minutes of conversing (well more like yelling over each other to be heard) they hear the clattering of a tray. Philippine stops her laughing and looks to see what happened. Before her is a man she wishes she didn't see. She would rather see Spain and Romano than him (and that's saying something.)

"America…"

=I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review it (oh and don't forget to pinch in which country you want to be Philippines' potential boyfriend.)=


	4. Chapter 4

**Philippines+Hetalia: Gakuen Days Ch. 4**

**Clubs**

After a few minutes of conversing (well more like yelling over each other to be heard) they hear the clattering of a tray. Philippine stops her laughing and looks to see what happened. Before her is a man she wishes she didn't see. She would rather see Spain and Romano than him (and that's saying something.)

"America…"

(You are imagining Hetalia's opening theme song)

The county's shocked, blue eyes pierce through Philippines. They just stay there starting at each other. Then America makes his move.

"PHILIPPINES!" America leaps towards Philippines with his arms wide open. Using her instincts, Philippines grabs the nearest thing, swings the object like a baseball bat at America's head, and sends him flying towards the wall.

"My frying pan!" Hungary says with no concern towards the county that had his head smashed in the wall.

"Bitches be goin' crazy." A bystander says.

"Look at my little mija." Spain goes into proud daddy mode. "She has such a strong swing." People still don't seem to care about the country that might have a severe head concussion.

"Well that's another country that has a bone to pick with America." England comments.

_Why does he have to go here?_ Philippines asks herself. _It was bad enough that Romano and Spain went here but America? No, this is too much. _Lucky for her, the bell rings signaling that lunch is over.

By the sound of bell, Philippines dashes out of the cafeteria.

= America "Hetalia"=

The rest of the day went like it did with Philippines' first day of school:she doesn't pay attention in class (well she never really does), she brushes off her friends, and she doesn't retain what just happened. Philippines is now leaving her class and heading towards Taiwan's room where she is recently staying. The filipina walks up to the door but finds a sticky note on it.

_Had club meeting today. I'll see you at 6:00!_

_~Taiwan_

"You had a club meeting and you didn't even think of how I will get into the room." Philippines sighs at Taiwan's badly thought plans. Having nowhere else to go, Philippines sits in the hallways hoping that no one will mistake her as a hobo. Just then, Hungary walks up.

"Hey it's Philippines!" She says. She kneels down in front of her. "What are you doing out here?"

Philippines stands up and straightens out her skirt. "I'm staying with Taiwan and she out at a 'club meeting'. I can't get into the room because I don't have a key and she didn't leave one."

"Well if you don't have anywhere else to stay then you hang out in my room until she comes back." Hungary suggests.

"If it's not a bother."

"Of course not!" Hungary grabs Philippines hand and drag her up the many flights of stair to her room. By the time they get to the last flight of stairs, Hungary is practically drags Philippines numb body up the steps.

"We're here!" Hungary says as she starts to unlock the door.

"Why did I ever agreed to this." Philippines says with all the air she could muster.

"Welcome." Hungary opens the door. "To my humble abode.' The first thing that Philippines see are poster among poster of man-on-man or more commonly known as yaoi. There are men kissing each other, cuddling each other, and... touching each other. The walls that don't have posters in them are bookshelves full of yaoi manga.

"Aren't you coming in?" Hungary asks.

Philippines holds her finger up. "I just need a moment to prepare myself."

"Prepare yourself for what?"

Philippines ignores Hungary and takes a big breaths. One small step for man and one giant yaoi stricken room for Philippines to walk in. "Wow, the poster stand out more once you're inside." Philippines comments.

"I know, aren't they cute." Hungary chirps.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night..." Philippines mumbles.

"If you want, I could always pick one out for you to read."

"Oh no that's not necessary."

"I have 'Color', 'Living for Tomorrow', or my favorite 'Apple and Honey.'" (I did not read these I just looked them up.)

"Really I don't wann-"

"Well if you don't like those titles, then I have one that I wrote myself."

"You write those kind of those books?"

"I have AmericaxEngland, JapanxChina, or GermanyxItaly. I like the last one personally. If you like AustriaxFrance, then I can't help you. Drawing that would be weird, cute, but weird."

"Hungary, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't like being a character in your so called book." The two countries turn their heads and look at Austria, who is leaning against the doorway.

"Boys aren't suppose to be in the girls dormitories." Philippines says but she is respectively ignored.

"Hey Austria, what are you doing here?" Hungary asks.

"Yeah, how did you get in here." Philippines is once again ignored.

"I don't know, bored I suppose." he answers. "but good thing I came, who knows what would've happened if I left poor Philippines alone here with you and your erotic 'books'."

"She would of been fine." Hungary puffs.

"What is she doing here anyways?" Austria changes the subject.

"She was locked out of her room. Her roommate went to a club meeting and didn't leave her a key."

"I guess it can't be helped. Now that I think about it, a lot of clubs are meeting today. They must be preparing club recruiting tomorrow."

"Oh I love club recruiting. It's so fun!"

"Club recruiting?" Philippines butts in.

"I almost forgot you're new here." Hungary says. "All students must join a club to graduate. Since it' around the beginning of the year, the clubs try to recruit all the freshman or new students like you."

"We just show you what we do and where we hold our club meetings." Austria adds.

Hungary smiles. "You'll see what happens tomorrow."

=Hungary "Hetalia"=

The school is bustling with excitement about the club recruiting happening after school. School even let out early so the clubs can get ready for the big event.

"Hey Taiwan." Philippines calls her friend. "You want to go to the club recruiting together?"

"Sorry Philippines, I have to do something else." and with that, Taiwan is gone. After Taiwan is gone, Philippines looks around the classroom to see other people that she could with but finds the classroom completely deserted.

"I guess I have to go alone." Philippines pouts

Philippines shows up at the entrance of the school and sees rows and rows of stands that represent certain clubs. Philippines sees clubs like the Gourmet Club, the Elephant Lover Club, and even a Venezuela Tooting Club.

_Clubs these days._ Philippines reads over the list of clubs she was handed. As she looks over the list, she slowly begins to lose hope for humanity.

"'My Flag Bleeds Blood Red Club?'" Philippines mutters.

"Philippines! Join my club!" a loud voice calls.

Philippines knows that voice from anywhere. "ALIS!" the filipina swings her fist and makes contact with a pair of glasses. "America, what do you want?"

"Hey Philippines." America takes a step back and replaces his now broken glasses with one that magical appears out of thin air. "You want to join the Hero Club. The club president is yours truly, and we-and when I mean we I mean me- do a lot of things li-"

"No." Philippines turns and walks away from the rejected America.

The moment she said no, tears start to form in his eyes. "But Philly!" he quickly grabs her leg and latches on.

"Don't call me that!" she screams and she kicks America off of her. She then furiously stomps away.

"If she doesn't join my club," America says, suddenly dark. "she'll join no club…"

=America "Hetalia"=

The first stop for Philippines is the Swimming Club. Since she lived on an island, she became very good at swimming (and her country hosts a couple of Olympic swimmers). Philippines steps into the pool area of the school; this is where the Swimming Club meet. The person to greet is none only than Hungary.

"Hello and welcome to the Swimming Club." the country says. "We are a popular club that has won a few trophies in the past year."

"This seems to be a nice club." Philippines says.

"It is." Hungary smiles. "It would be really great if you join, Philippines!" Right when things seems to be going smoothly, a scream echoes through building.

"What is going on with you!" a voice cries. "It's okay to attack other people but not me!" Philippines looks over and makes sense of the scene. Apparently, the country is being attack by what seems to be a koala. Suddenly, the koala notices the other people and thinks it would be more fun to maul them too.

"No! STOP!" the first country that got attacked commands but, the rabid animal ignores him and soon the room is under assault. While the room is in chaos, Philippines quietly leaves the room (so much for our heroine.)

...

"That's one club down." Philippines says as she goes off to the next club. Around the corner is America, who is laughing at his maniacal plan.

The next club is the Music Club. Philippines believes this club has potential to be a nice and friendly. Philippines appears the front door of club before she is bombarded by a white haired country with a broom stick.

"Wassup. The amazing Prussia will liked to welcome you to the Music Club!" Prussia starts strumming the broom as he imitates guitar noises.

"Why are you playing a broom?" Philippines asks.

"Music isn't what you hear in here," he replies as he points at Philippines head. "It's what you hear in here." He then points at her heart.

"That's doesn't make any sense!" Philippine exclaims.

"I know, that's just what Austria always says." Prussia shrugs. "I wonder where that guy is..."

"Is he the president?"

"Yeah."

"Why you need him here?"

"He does most everything in the club…"

_Club Activities_

_Club Planning: Austria planning the club's future events as Prussia strums his broom. _

_Club Practice: Austria plays the piano as Prussia strums his broom. _

_Club Cleaning: Austria sweeps the club room as Prussia strums his broom. _

_Club Concert: Austria a plays beautiful piece by Chopin as Prussia strums his broom in the background._

"Wow," Philippines says, "You are pretty useless."

"I do pretty important stuff" Prussia puffs.

"Like what?"

"Being awesome, duh!" when he says that, Philippines leaves. "Hey comeback!"

In the next room, America is hiding the unconscious Austria in the closet.

...

With two clubs down, Philippines decides to go to the Newspaper Club. She knew the people in the club, so she knows what she's in for.

"Philippines!" Italy jumps on Philippines and gives her a big hug. "Are you going to join the Newspaper Club?"

"I hope." Philippines hugs Italy back. "After all the other clubs I've seen, this one seems the most normal."

"Yeah, we get that a lot." Japan says.

"Let's go inside, we'll tell you what all we do here." Germany leads Philippines in. Something-or somethings- in the room gets Philippines attention. Those things are the boundless amounts of Nazi artifacts. The room had a variety of objects from posters to the guns the Nazi once used.

"Uhhh…" Philippines slowly steps back up from the room.

"Philippines!" Germany tries to stop her. "This is not what it look likes."

"Hey look doitsu!" Italy points at a picture. "It's you and tiny mustache guy." This makes the situation worse.

"I'm going to go now." Philippines turns and runs as fast her legs could take her.

"Wait!" the German cries.

"Doitsu, they even have a bobble-head of you!" Around the corner, America is shoving the leftover Nazi stuff in the janitor closet.

...

Philippines searches far and wide for a good club but all of that effort is in vain. It is either the club is too weird, too scary, or just plain wrong. Sometime the clubs just up right rejected her. Apparently, Philippines doesn't know how to pet a bunnies right.

America watches as the dejected Philippines walk through the hallways, aimlessly. This is his chance. he go up to her, show that he is the only club left for her and then she'll have to join. As Philippines rounds the corner, America prepares to forc-ahem I mean ask her to join his club.

"Philippines." that voice stops America from approaching Philippines.

"Hey, Taiwan." philippines replies, half-heartedly.

"Have you join a club yet?" taiwan asks.

"No." the filipina pouts.

"You can always join our club." Taiwan suggests. "It's the Asian Club. Vietnam, Korea, and I are in there with a bunch of other Asians. It's a really cool club, you should join."

"Okay." Philippines perks up a little. Together, they go get Philippines registered in the Asian Club.

_No._ America thinks to himself. _I have to stop her. _America is about to run after Philippines but runs into something big squishy. America slowly looks up and sees an angry mob of countries.

"A-ME-RI-CA!"

=Philippines "Hetalia"=

"Cheers to our newest member, Philippines" Taiwan announces as she raises her glass. The country clink their glasses together and cheer.

"Glad you join." Macau-an easygoing brown haired, golden eyed with glasses country- says.

"Hm." Hong Kong -a silent, dark brown haired, golden eyes with large eyebrows country- agrees.

"Yay to Philippines breast!" Korea leaps and attacks Philippines only to have a welt on his head.

At the doorway, America looks in the Asians celebration. His face is painted with bruises and scratches. He chews on a rag to prevent himself from completely falling apart.

"_P-Ph-Philippines!_"

(You are now imagining Hetalia ending theme song)

=Sorry it took me forever to post. I was just laz- I mean busy. I'm sorry, I'll try to update faster. Don't forget to review ;D=


	5. Chapter 5

**Philippine+Hetalia: Gakuen Days Ch. 5**

**Weekend**

"Taiwan!" Philippines exclaims. "Get up or you'll be late." Philippines scurried to and fro the room grabbing her books. "Why didn't this stupid alarm clock work!" She grabs it and throws it the trash.

"Taiwan!" Philippines yells.

"Philippines, what are you doing?" Taiwan rubs her sleepy eyes.

"What are you doing in your pajamas? Get in your school uniform." the panicked filipina throws a school uniform at Taiwan.

"Philippines, today's Saturday." Philippines stops in her tracks when Taiwan mentions that crucial fact. "I don't know what you do in your country but here we don't go to school on weekend."

"Oh…"

(You are now imagining Hetalia opening theme song)

"What are you planning to do on the weekend, Philippines?" Taiwan asks her as she pours their tea.

"Well since I didn't that there was a weekend, I didn't really have anything planned." Philippines replies. "But now that I have all this free time I could do laundry and maybe catch up on homework from three days ago and-"

"Slow down there party animal." Taiwan comments sarcastically. "Those are pretty wild plans you got."

"What's else am I going to do?" Philippines quickly regrets saying that to Taiwan for on her face spreads a mischievous smile.

Philippines sits at the cafe table trying to pull down her uncomfortably short dress. How she would love it right now if she was on the couch watching Korean dramas and animes.

"Hey! Over here!" Taiwan calls over her friends. Philippines stops fiddling with her dress and figures out who else Taiwan invited. When looking over the faces, she see that she invited people from the Asian Club and other Asians like Japan and…

"Kuya!" Philippines exclaims and hugs her long haired friend. "China! It's been so long!"

"Philippines," China hugs Philippines back. "How are you? Have you been eating well?"

"I'm fine." Philippines answers him as she breaks their hug. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Taiwan invited me." he responds. "It's my first weekend back to academy since a week ago. By the way, heard that you're going to the academy. Are you doing well there?"

"Well, I _am_ behind on homework and I _was_ going to work on it but I can't because _someone_ thought it would be a good idea to drag me here. Now I'm going to fail and my people will turn against each other and war will break out and we're all going to die!" Philippines sends Taiwan a piercing stare.

"At least I know you didn't change." China says awkwardly.

"Oh calm down, you needed the sun." Taiwan explains herself. "If I left you at the room, I will find you rotting watching your stupid Korean dramas."

"Hey"' Korea pipes in. "My dramas are good!"

"No one asked you." Taiwan hushes the Korean.

"Let's just get this over with." Philippines walks forward as she pulls down her dress.

"What are you planning on us doing anyways." Philippines asks.

"Whatever we feel like." Taiwan lays out Philippines' entire Saturday those four words.

"I forfeit my korean dramas for this?"

"Shut up and just have fun." Taiwan grabs Philippines wrist and together they run around the town doing random activities. First they went and to the zoo and took a billion pictures with fifty types of animals. Then they went to the annual ice-cream and jelly bean exhibition that features over five thousand types of ice-creams and jelly beans (I wonder how high one must be to think of that kind of crack head idea.) When the countries are finished stuffing their faces with ice-cream and jelly beans, they take a brisk walk in the park.

"Can we go now!?" Philippines whines like a child.

"We still have one more place to go!" Korea says he wraps his arms around Philippines shoulders.

"Get off!" the filipina pushes him off.

"Calm down." China says. "You can survive one more stop." Philippines crosses her arms and stands there in silence. She then goes off that a stand that is selling little stuff animals. As she walks away, she can hear the others complaining on how she's a stick in the mud.

"I wouldn't be such a stick in the mud if you didn't drag me here." Philippines mutters. After playing the little stuff animals and imagining ripping their little arms off and burning them, she calms down and returns to her friend. She tries to find them and realizes that there are no where to be found.

"No way." Philippines whispers. "They...THEY LEFT ME!" Behind her the bus carrying her friends to who knows where. Philippines quickly searches her bag for her phone only to realize that she left it at home.

"What am I going to do." she can't go home because doesn't where the heck she is and does not intend to get lost. "Those douches, I'm going to kill them for sure."

"Philippines!"

Philippines turns to the sound of her name. "Why couldn't I just stay home?"

=Taiwan "Hetalia"=

"You're here Philippines?" America says as he holds her closely. "What's the luck."

"Some crappy luck I have." Philippines pushes America and starts aimlessly walking.

"Hey, where are you going." the American catches up with her.

"Home."

"You live in the dorms right?"

"Yeah."

"You do know that the dorm are the other way, right?"

Philippines stops in her tracks. "Of course I do! Who do you think I am, huh?" She curses at herself for being stupid and turns the other direction.

"You don't know where the dorms are do you?" America asks.

"Of course I do!"

"Are you sure."

"Y-yeah… pretty sure."

"Are absolutely, positively, no questions asked, without a doubt, no turning back-"

"Okay, okay. I have no idea where I'm going. Happy!?"

"I tell you what," America say to the frustrated filipina. "I take you home-"

"Really!"

"-only if you give me your time for the rest of the day."

"The small glimmer of hope disappears from Philippines face. "The day I go out with you is the day that Japan is an annoying chatter-box and Italy is a brave manly-man."

"There' a higher chance of the world being subjected to a zombie apocalypse than those things happening!" America cries.

"Exactly!" Philippine exclaims. "You know what, forget you. I'm taking a cab." The country rummages through her purse and finds that her wallet is not in there.

"My offer is still available, you know." Philippines turns and find that in America's hand is her wallet.

"give that back!" she commands as she tries to snatch it from him. He pulls it away from her, teasingly holding inches from her reach. He then dangles it really high to where Philippines has to jump to even touch it.

"America, I swear!" Philippines stands on her toes, stretching to get her wallet. America seizes the opportunity and tilts his head down to kiss her on neck.

Philippines, who felt a warm sensation on her neck, steps back in shock and inadvertently trips on nothing (it takes talent to trip on air.) On her butt, America lends her a helping hand. Too dazed to know what she is doing, she takes and gets up. Then America wraps his arms around her- knowing that she is still too flabbergasted to shove him off- and says. "Today is going to be great, just you wait."

=America "Hetalia"=

"Out of all the places…" Philippines mumbles. In front of her is an amusement park. And not just any amusement park, its "Mr. Happy Fun Time's Awesome Fun Fair."

"...you choose a child fair." Philippines then punches America out of anger. "A CHILD'S AMUSEMENT PARK, AMERICA! A 'MR. HAPPY FUN TIME'S AWESOME FUN FAIR' AMUSEMENT PARK! YOU IDIOT!TANGA KA!"

"Come on." America shields himself from her strikes. "I hear it's a really fun place."

"Yeah, maybe for someone with an IQ as low as yours!" she retorts.

"Let me me show how awesome this place really is." America takes Philippines' han and lead her into the park. "See all those amazing rides they have here!"

"America, I'm taller than half of these rides." she says flatly.

"Watch me, I'll show you how fun this place really is." He starts to drag her around the

park. First they try to ride one of the rides but find out that they are too tall to ride one. Same goes for all the rides there. So they go into the "Mr. Scary Time's Haunted House". it's just a bunch of people dressed in 'scary' animal costumes. When they walk through it, they don't even flinch whenever a little bunny would try to spook them. But, America does end with thrown up all over him when the bunny leaps out. In the end her has to buy a shirt that says "I'm a Big Kid Now!"

"You look so stupid right now." Philippines giggles.

"If you asks me, I feel pretty sharp." America looks at his shirt. "A 'Big Kid' kind of sharp."

"If it makes you feel any better…" Philippines grins. "You look a lot smarter than before. You actually look like a human with table manners."

"Haha, very funny." As the two countries walk, Philippines spots a booth with a panda as one of the prizes.

"So cute!" She says as she pulls over to glare at it.

"What do I have to do to get that panda there?" America asks the man running the booth.

"You get five chance to shoot three targets down and you get a prize." he man says.

"Load me up then. "America hands the man two dollars and takes aim at the targets. Twenty-five shots later, he doesn't win a panda.

"Here, let me try." Philippines tales the gun from America, hands the man two dollars, and aims at the target. With her first three shots Philippines takes down all three targets.

"Winner!" the booth man says and hand Philippines her well deserved panda. "Seems like your girlfriend here knows how to shoot."

"I'm not his gi-" Philippines says before she is cut off.

"I know." America says. "I choose only the best."

"That's the way to go." the man replies. Philippines and America walk away from the booth and as soon as there are out of sight, Philippines knocks one on America's head.

"'I choose only the best'" she say. "What kind the trashy talk is that?"

"Did any one tell you have pretty eyes." America tries to flirt his way out his current situation.

"Just keep walking."

=Philippines "Hetalia"=

It is dark out when Philippines and America finally reach home. Outside of the dorm rooms is Taiwan, who was waiting for Philippines all afternoon and well into the night.

"Oh my gosh!" Taiwan rushes towards Philippines and give her a large hug. "Do you know how worried I was! Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"You were the one that left me…" Philippines comments.

"At least you're alive." Taiwan completely ignores what Philippines says. Then she notices the panda in Philippines arms. "Where did you get that?"

Right on cue, America comes around the corner of the street. "Hey Philippines!" he calls. "You forget your wallet."

"Thanks." Philippines takes her wallet back.

"Anyways," America says as his face turns into a light shade of pink. "I really had fun today. I hope we could do it again sometime."

"I doubt it." Philippines smiles. "Now go away you big oaf." America smiles and runs off.

"So you spent your day with America, huh." Taiwan grins.

"Pshh." Philippines eye contact the curious country.

"We did do anything."

"Oh look at my little Philippines, already found herself a boyfriend."

"Shut up…"

_"Philly and 'Merica sittin'' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

"Taiwan!"

(You are now imagining Hetalia's ending theme song)

=Finally updated! Sorry it took so long, Don't forget to review. o3o=


	6. Chapter 6

**Philippines+Hetalia: Gakuen Days Ch 6.**

**Field Day**

"Okay butts in seat." the teacher starts of the day with his usual routine. "I hope that your day started out went because mine didn't. The reason is because I have to see all your dirty little faces."

"Yours isn't much to look at either." a student replies. the class fills with giggles

The teacher shoots the students a soul-penetrating glare. they immediately shut up. Then he continues his speech. "For announcement, the World Academy Field day is coming up so I hope that all of you will be prepared by then. _Find no point anyways since all of you suck._"

"When is the field day?" a student asks.

"Tomorrow." the teacher responds.

"What!?"

(You now imagining Hetalia's opening theme song)

"Why didn't you tell us this before now, you old fart!" a kids jumps from his seat and complains.

"It didn't matter before now!" the teacher yells back, ignoring the last part of the kid's sentence. "What are you going to do before now anyways. Are you going to practice for the events? Don't make me laugh."

"I could of at least made up an excuse to not to go!" the kid whines.

"You needed at least three days before the field day to make up a valid excuse to skip out of the games. Sucks to suck." the teacher shrugs. The ki sits back in his seat and pouts. the teacher then starts class.

"What are we going to do?! What are we going to do?!" Taiwan paces to and fro the classroom. "We have to figure who's on which event and who's going to be our team supervisor and who's going to bring the snacks and whose-"

"Hey, don't you twerps have other classes? Get out!" the teacher ushers the kids out. Now Taiwan is now pacing the hallways.

"We will never be able to organize all of this in one day." Taiwan bites her nails. "Our class may have to go as far as drop out of the games."

"I'm not complaining." Korea comments.

"But we could of won!" Taiwan exclaims.

"What kind of fairy tale life do you live in?" Korea snorts.

"You can't really think that we could win, Taiwan?" Vietnam asks. "We can't even make it on the field without breaking sweat."

"If you don't mind me interrupting, what is 'Field Day' anyways." Philippines butts in.

"It's a game that the devil devised himself to make us suffer." Korea answers her.

"No" Taiwan whacks Korea on the head. "It's like any field day. It has like tug-a-war and relays and crap. The students are divided into continent team like Asia and Europe. The team that wins the most games earn a prize."

"The prize is usually something big." Vietnam adds. "Last year it was a week away from school to go on a world tour of the Caribbeans."

"Whoa." Philippine comments. "Fancy." Then the bell rings.

"There's the bell." Taiwan says. "I want you guys to get the other Asians together for lunch to discuss the field day, okay!"

=Taiwan "Hetalia"=

Lunch

"I have gathered you all today to discuss our latest dilemma." Taiwan announces.

"A dilemma sent from heaven!" a kid exclaims.

"Shut up!" Taiwan throws a shoes at him (who's shoe, we may never know.) "Aish. Anyways, back on topic, we will assign who will be on which game. First, the 200 meter dash…" One by one, Taiwan assigns each activity to each student. At first none of the student participated but after a few shoe tosses and a couple of black eyes, everyone has become engaged.

"Now to the team supervisor. He has to be on of the teacher that is on the approve team supervisor list. That means the teacher has to have been teaching at the school for longer than three years. Can anyone think of a teacher that is available?"

"There's Mr. Hankel." a student suggests.

"The Asian History teacher!" someone else says. "He's a douche, choose someone else."

"Well, there's Mrs. Chang but she's new here and so is Mr. Bourg. Mr. Hench might be available."

"Don't you remember, Mr. Hench is in the hospital because of surgery."

"Mrs. Aguda?"

"Nope, she is already with another team." When a student suggest a teacher another shoots that teacher down.

"I guess that only leaves Mr. Hankel." Taiwan sighs. The other Asians sigh with her. "Well, who's going to volunteer to ask Mr. Hankel to be our team supervisor."

"Why can't you do it!" Korea asks. "Your the one that organized this whole thing!"

"I have the will to live too you know!" she yells back. "Why don't you ask that old coot yourself."

"Ask me what?" Just then, Mr. Hankel walks in. "What are you brats doing?"

"We were wondering if you can be our teams supervisor." Taiwan cautiously asks.

"Why would I want to supervise a bunch of losers?" he asks.

"Because somewhere deep inside your dark soul, your shriveled up heart has a special place for us students?"

"I find it funny that you think I have a heart and soul." Mr. Hankel hold out his hand. "Let me see the paper." Taiwan hands him the paper and he signs it. "If you ankle-biters suck tomorrow, I'm giving you all detention for bring me down with you."

Korea smirks. "Thank you for giving us that boost of confidence, Mr. Hankel."

=Korea "Hetalia"=

"Welcome to World Academy Annual Field Day!" the announcer, Prussia, exclaims. "Where the countries duke it out on the playing field. And now to introduce you to this year's participates. First off, North America! This team includes America, Canada, and there Mexican friends!"

"Not all of us are Mexican!" one the the countries yells at Prussia. Prussia ignores him and continues on.

"Next, Australia and Oceania. This includes Australia, Philippines…"

"I'm Asian!" Philippines screams.

"Oh, my mistake. Sorry. Well, next are Africans." The African team walk in with grim looks on their faces. "Scary lookin' aren't they. Now the South America is coming in. More Mexicans!"

"Sólo porque nosotros hablamos español…" a country starts to curse at Prussia.

"Hehe, Mexicans these days." Prussia chuckles. "Now, introducing the most powerful and awesome team ever, the Europeans!" When the European group enters, fireworks are set off as confetti come falling from the sky. "Good luck to you guys. Lastly Asia. Now let's get this field day started."

"What kind of introduction is that!" Philippines screams as she prepare to punch Prussia in the face. It took all the guys to hold her back.

"We will now start with the first event." Prussia pauses for dramatic effect. "The Wrestling event!"

"Wrestling!?" Taiwan exclaims." That wasn't on the list of games."

"Oh I forgot to tell you kids about last minute changes to the game events." Mr. Hankel says at last second. "Sorry, I guess."

"You stupid old coot! Why couldn't you tell us this earlier!" Taiwan goes into a rampage and is ready to claw out the old mans eyes out.

"I'm surprise you kids still have faith in me for telling you important information." Mr. Hankel responds. "I guess you don't learn from your mistakes."

"No problem." Taiwan chuckles tenaciously. "We'll just people out there as we go. No problem. Hehehe…" Taiwan then turns toward Japan. "Japan you are going to represent us for the Wrestling event!"

"Me!?" he exclaims (or says with actual emotion.) "But I don't know anything about wrestling!"

"Your country has sumo wrestling, right?" Philippines asks.

"Yes, but I don't think that's the same thing as the-" Japan is cuts off by Taiwan and Vietnam grabbing his arms.

"No time for chit-chat. we need to get you out there!"

"Ahh!"

"Go get us a win, Japan!" Philippines cheers on the poor country.

"He is going to die." Korea says.

...

"Are you guys pumped because I am!" Prussia says through the microphone. "Let's see who is representing the teams for the Wrestling event. For Australia and Oceania, the country representing them is Papa New Guinea Pig!"

"That's not how you pronounce it!" the country yells.

Prussia moves on. "For North America is America! South America is Bolivia Next representing Africa is Nigeria. For Europe is my little brother Germany!"

Unlike the other countries, the crowd goes wild when the German enters the field. "He a cool guy, but the awesome one of the family is me." Prussia smirks as he rubs his invisible facial hair. "And lastly Japan for Asia!"

"Go Japan!" his Asian friends exclaim. When he comes out, they stop their cheering.

"What is he wearing?!" Korea cries. Japan comes out wearing some kind of loin cloth.

Taiwan grins. "It's traditional mawashi. we want to show the world the pride of Asia."

"If you ask me, he's showing a little too much pride." Korea mutters.

"I don't know if I want to cheer him on any more…" Vietnam adds.

"Don't worry. He is sure to win." Taiwan says proudly.

"First match is Japan against Germany!"

Taiwan loses her pride. "Or maybe not." To make a long story short, Japan lost.

"At least he went down with style. Style of a loin cloth…"

=Japan "Hetalia"=

After the Wrestling event, the games for the Field Day got crazier and crazier. they ranged from a pie eating contest to who could pee the farthest.

"That was the most disturbing thing I have ever done." Korea says as he zips up his pants.

"Well…" Philippines starts to say. "Yea-no. Even I don't have anything to say after that experience. All I have to say is that I'm glad I'm not a boy."

Over in a corner, Taiwan frets over the stats of the games. "The team that's winning is Europe. To win the grand prize, we would have to win all the events that are left. Even with that, we would only win by one point. What to do, what to do... "

"Taiwan." Philippines puts her hand on the worried countries shoulder. "Put me in for the next game."

"But we don't know what that is yet." she says.

"Just do it." the filippina responds.

"And now for our next event!" Prussia says. "Let's see who's the strongest in the Boxing tournament."

"I guess the gods are really with us. " Philippines smiles with the turn of events.

"What is she talking about?"

"Now to show you the players of the Boxing event! North America: Mexico, South America: Argentina, Australia and Oceania: Marshall Islands, Africa: South Sudan, Europe: Hungary, and Asia: Philippines!"

"First up to play is Philippines vs. Mexico!" Prussia reveals the audience the two countries in the arena.

"Just because your a girl, I won't go easy on you." Mexico says to Philippines.

"Same goes to you." Mexico growls and swings his right arm. Philippines dodges and does an uppercut at his jaw. This throws Mexico wide open letting Philippines throw a hook in across his head. He KOs just like that.

"Just in a few seconds, the filipina knockouts Mexico! I'm glad I'm not going against her." Prussia says. "Her next opponent is Marshall Islands! can she manage enough luck for another KO?"

Philippines faces her opponent and just like Mexico he goes down in seconds. After Marshall Islands is Argentina then South Sudan. After of all those fights, Philippines only got punched once.

"Philippines is a beast!" Prussia yells into the microphone. "Now we are at the last opponent. This one will put up a fight (since she's a crazy b #^%) and since Philippines has been through four fights, it will be harder to beat the representative of the Europe team. Give a hand to Hungary!"

"I didn't know you boxed." Philippines comments.

"Neither did I." Hungary replies. "After watching you I'm expecting a good fight."

"Me too." Then the bell rings to start. Philippines is about to jab at Hungary but Hungary moves quicker. She lands a hook in Philippines stomach that knocks her to the ground. Philippines first instinct is to get up. She tries to punch Hungary but she slips by her. Because of Hungary swiftness, Philippines can only land a few punches.

_Should I use it?_ Philippines asks herself. By the ways things were going, she had to use it. Philippines swings her left arm at Hungary but miss. Hungary smiles and gets ready to knockout Philippines with one final blow and is surprised when a fist encloses at her face. Hungary goes down.

"And the winner is Philippines!" Prussia yells so loud that he doesn't need a microphone. "That point goes to team Asia!" The Asians go crazy. After Philippines' win, something sparks inside. All of them become infused with the feeling of winning. Event after the event, the Asians pull ahead and by the end they tie with Europe for first.

"The stakes are high now that the Asians are neck and neck with the Europeans. The last game will determine who will win and who will go down trying. Now the announcement of the last event." silence and tension fill the field. "The event is…the Beauty Contest!"

"WHAT!?"

"All the females are participating. The one who struts their stuff the best wins the grand prize!"

"What kind of idiot came up with this?" Philippines asks.

"This school is full of boys." Taiwan replies. "I can see how this slipped by as an event." Philippines sighs in response.

"Okay ladies, for the first category: Nurse Outfit!" The girls come out wearing white caps in really tight and really short nurse dress. the men go crazy.

"This is far from a nurses outfit." Philippines pulls down the dress. "I would know."

"I don't like this, Hungary." a little girl says.

"Do it for your team Liechtenstein." Hungary tells her.

"Now for student wear!"

"Don't we usually wear this?" a girl with brown pigtails asks.

"I don't look good in any of this." Vietnam pouts.

"Oh yes you do!" Taiwan exclaims. "You look really cute."

"Now for the Swimsuit category!"

"You look really cute, Liechtenstein." a random pervert says.

"Get away from her!" Hungary hits him with a frying pan.

"It's time for the bondage attire!" The moment Prussia says this, the half of the crowd go down because of nosebleed and the other half yell in a wild frenzy.

"You boy's better calm down or I'll have to punish you." Hungary snaps her whip and they become even more crazy.

"This is insane." Germany says as he plugs his nose to stop the blood.

"That looks fun. Should I do it to, Doitsu?" Italy asks.

"Save your innocence Italy." is all Germany says.

"But she has to wear it!" a guy says as he tries to shove past Philippines to get to Liechtenstein.

"She's a kid. she can't' wear it!" Philippines exclaims. "I don't even know why I'm wearing it."

"Next is Birthday Suits!" Prussia gets glares from the girls.

"Do you want to die?" they say.

"Okay, skipping that." Prussia mutters. "That ends the beauty Contest. After you cast your votes we will find out who wins the World Academy annual Field Day!"

"After many anticipate hours, we have the results." Prussia open the envelope with the winner inside of it. "And the winner is... Liechtenstein of the Europe team! The grand winner of the prize is Europe! Congrats to you! It's thanks to my awesomeness!"

"I'm sorry guys…" Philippines turns to her teammates only to find them celebrating.

"Second place guys!" Korea says. "This is awesome!"

Philippines is confused. "Why are you celebrating?"

"We never made second place before." Vietnam explains. "This is a great mile stone!"

"But we didn't win…"

"Who cares?!" Taiwan says. "We made second place! To Asia!"

"TO ASIA!"

(You are now imagining Hetalia's ending theme song)

=Well, this was long. Hope you guys like this. Please tells me what you thought about this chapter. Oh and I'm serious about pairing Philippines up with someone so don't forget to suggest who is the review box. :3=


End file.
